


Morning Routine

by jay_the_timber_wolf



Series: Snake Dad [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fatherly Janus, Gen, Patton can't cook, Use of sign language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/jay_the_timber_wolf
Summary: Janus's morning routine.
Series: Snake Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Just throwing this out into the world.

Janus groaned as his alarm went off, barely needing to open his eyes to slap it off as he got up. His day always started a few hours before the rest of the sides, allowing him to take care of the chores and get breakfast on the table before the others were up.

Janus tugged on a yellow button up and black pants, not bothering with shoes as he left the room for the day.

First up on his list of things to do was check on the others. 

First Janus cracked open Logan’s door as it was the room across from his, when he saw the logical trait curled up in his blankets dressed in his unicorn onesie the snake like side knew the other hadn’t stayed up late working again. With a silent nod to himself Janus shut the door.

Next Janus checked on Patton, cracking open the door and seeing the moral trait in his cat onesie and tangled in his own blankets. Janus concluded the other was okay and shut the door.

Cracking open Roman’s door Janus saw the other wearing his Beauty and the Beast onesie, noise cancelling headphones neatly placed on the bedside table. Janus nodded to himself, double checking that the fanciful trait wouldn’t accidentally choke himself in his sleep before leaving.

Opening Remus’s door Janus found the darker creativity hanging off the bed, snoring loudly. Janus shook his head silently as he walked in, righting Remus on the bed and tucking him in before leaving.

Janus was very careful when opening Virgil’s door since he didn’t want to wake the anxious side if he was asleep and was glad to see he hadn’t, noticing the fight-or-flight response was wearing his skeleton onesie. Janus smiled softly to himself before shutting the door, that concluded his rounds of the others.

Next Janus went down to the commons to see what kind of mess the others left there last night before they all turned in. Janus saw the psychology and astronomy books laid out and knew that Logan and Virgil probably had a long conversation last night, the mess of paints and canvases told Janus that the twins had gotten along well last night, the coloring books and crayons scattered around also told Janus Patton had been a bit restless last night.

Janus started at the couch, picking up the books before carrying them to the bookshelf where he put them back in their rightful place. It wasn’t like the other sides gave him more to do on purpose, they just happened to forget to put stuff away when it gets closer to bedtime. Janus didn’t mind honestly, the messes they leave the night before lets him know how everyone is doing and this one tells him everyone is fine.

Janus picks up the colloring books and sets them in a neat stack on the coffee table, then puts the crayons back in the box and sets the box on top of the coloring books. Janus cleans up the paint and sets the canvases with paint on them against the wall to let the paint dry, taking the cups used to hold paint water into the kitchen to dump them out and then washing them, thankful that the twins decided to use a more washable paint last night.

Drying his hands Janus looked at the clock, cleaning was done with, now time to start breakfast.

Despite what the fans thought Patton was not a good cook, anything outside of baking he just couldn’t get the hang of. So Janus took it upon himself to prepare breakfast every morning, especially after Patton tried to cook breakfast and ended up burning the eggs and himself while doing so.

Janus put on his apren and looked at his phone, checking the schedule for today to help him determine what he would make. Janus smiled when he realized they would start shooting ‘ _ Can lying be good? _ ’ today. He was excited to be introducing himself to the fans even though it was as a bad guy but he didn’t mind, as long as they knew he existed. 

Janus knew Virgil would probably not like the theater setting that would be in most of the video and Roman would probably get overwhelmed by the bright lights by the time they were done shooting so he decided that French toast would be a good idea. Getting the bread down Janus got to work making breakfast, picking out a daily mix on Spotify to play as he cooked. 

While all the sides had a clear favorite when it came to music Janus actually swung wildly between everything, listening to musicals one moment and then rocking out to Panic at the Disco the next. Of course even though his taste varied from moment to moment Janus always had a clear favorite, Carrie Underwood. So when ‘ _ Little Toy Guns _ ’ started to play Janus smiled, mumbling along to the lyrics as he cooked.

“ _ No smoke, no bullets, no kick from the trigger when you pull it. No paain, no damage done. And just a bang, bang rolling off your tongue. _ ” Janus muttered, smiling softly to himself.

Janus enjoyed these mornings, where he felt safe and could listen to music without shame even though in his mind he knew the others would be okay with whatever he choose to listen to. 

The sides separated themselves by light and dark like most fans know but it’s not like Thomas’s mind sorted them like that, honestly it was different. The sides sorted themselves, placing themselves as either light or dark sides.

And when you’re a dark side mental health issues comes with the territory. It was never a positive thing, sorting themselves as dark sides was self deprecating as they thought they were bad for Thomas. 

However with Virgil’s case it was clear these issues can be cleared up, as his own self image improved and he saw himself as a light side after Thomas accepted him.

The narrative Thomas was telling on Youtube was actually based on events that happened in the past, taking some creative liberties by establishing the sides could shapeshift so that he could get his friends to play the sides sometimes when in reality Janus was the only side that could change his form. The ability probably had something to do with his role as deceit but Janus tried to not think about it too much.

Janus pulled himself out of his thoughts as he plated the last of the French toast, nodding to himself as he looked at the six plates before glancing at the clock. Time to get the others up for breakfast.

Janus headed up the stairs and went to Virgil’s door first, knocking on it. “Breakfast in five young one.” He said. 

Sure Patton called all of them ‘kiddo’ and sure the other was a parental side like Janus but the snake like side preferred to refer to his children as ‘young one’ or ‘little one’, it just rolled off his tongue better.

“Okay.” Was Virgil’s mumbled response, still high enough for Janus to hear it but not too loud. Janus didn’t think on it as he turned to Roman’s door next.

“Breakfast in five minutes.” Janus said, knocking just like he had with Virgil. There was some groaning but Janus knew that the fanciful side would be down soon since he didn’t like shooting a video on an empty stomach.

Next Janus knocked on Patton’s door. “Breakfast in five Pat.” He said. 

“...Kay…” Came the moral side’s sleepy response. Next Janus prepared himself for the hardest sides to wake.

With a deep breath Janus entered Logan’s room, opening the curtains so light shined into the logical side’s eyes making him groan and shift. “Breakfast in five minutes Logan, you don’t want to shoot a video on an empty stomach do you?” The snake like side asked.

Logan groaned, pulling his blanket tighter around himself, pulling the hood of his onesie over his face more. Janus groaned and walked over, tugging the blanket away. “Come on Logan, you need to eat.” He said. Logan let out another groan before he reached out, fumbling for his glasses. Satisfied that the logical trait would get up Janus left.

Janus threw Remus’s door open letting it slam against the wall, if Virgil was still asleep then Janus wouldn’t do this but the anxious trait was wake so he could go all out getting the darker creativity up.

“UP AND ADAM REMUS! BREAKFAST IN FIVE MINUTES!” Janus shouted, yanking the traits blankets away which also caused the other to fall to the floor. On the floor Remus groaned, blinking his eyes open and glancing at Janus sleepily.

“...cat butts and puppy ears…” Remus muttered. Janus rolled his eyes, the other never made sense when he just woke up. “Come on, get a move on Remus. You can’t skip breakfast.” He said. When the other started moving to get off the floor Janus threw the blankets in his arms back on the bed, leaving the room to head back downstairs.

As expected Virgil was the first one downstairs, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat down, Janus setting down his plate and purple mug in front of him.

“French toast, thanks Jan.” Virgil said, smiling at the deceitful side. Janus smiled, nodding as he grabbed another plate.

Roman made his way down next, noise cancelling headphones clamped firmly over his ears as he sat down. Janus set down his plate and his red mug, filled with orange juice. The fanciful side smiled at him, doing a gesture that looked like he was blowing a kiss but Janus knew it was sign for ‘thank you’. Janus signed ‘your welcome’ and went to grab the next plate.

Logan dragged his way down the stairs next, looks half asleep as he took his seat at the table. The logical trait smiled when Janus set down his dark blue mug filled with coffee, a plate of French toast, and a jar of Crofters. “Thank you Janus, I needed the extra sugar this morning.” He said. Janus nodded as he turned back to the plates he had made up.

Remus stumbled his way downstairs next, dragging himself into his chair before flopping down on the table, sideways though so Janus could set down his plate and bright green mug. “It’s too early for this…” He muttered.

“You say that every morning Remus.” Virgil said. Remus just grumbled into his sleeve as he grabbed his mug, clearly it had been a long night for the darker side of creativity.

Finally Patton shuffled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes as he sat down at the table. Patton smiled at Janus when the other gave him his plate and bright blue mug. “Thanks Janus, I honestly feel guilty making you make breakfast every morning.” He said. Janus shrugged, sitting down with his own plate and bright yellow mug. “I don’t mind Pat, it makes me feel useful if anything.” He said.

“Do you want me to physically fight you?” Patton asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Please no fighting, we have to shoot a video today and it wouldn’t be good if Janus introduced himself with a black eye.” Logan said, signing along with his words to ensure Roman was kept in the loop about what they were talking about. Roman frowned, looking at them. “ _ Right, I forgot we had a shoot today. I’m not sure if I can handle it today honestly. _ ” He signed.

“It’s okay Roman, just remember how to indicate to us there’s a problem, just got to make it seem like it’s a part of the video okay?” Janus asked, signing as well as talking. Roman nodded and returned to his food, Roman didn’t talk that much when he was eating.

The morning was filled with banter and pleasant conversation, Remus joining in after he woke up more. Soon the plates had been cleaned off and the others got up, heading to their rooms to get dressed for the video, Janus staying behind to clean up. But as the deceitful trait picked up the plates Patton surprised him by taking them from him. 

“You go to your room and get ready, I’m not going to be there a lot since I’ll only come in after you’re revealed so I’ll wash up.” The moral side said. Janus blinked but after a bit nodded. “O-okay, ssee you ssoon.” He said. Janus grimaced slightly when he allowed his tongue to hold the s in see and soon, it just happened sometimes.

Patton didn’t even blink at it and just took the plates to the sink, gathering up the mugs as Janus went up the stairs to his room. 

Janus’s mornings were always busy but honestly he didn’t mind, the hustle and bustle of the mind was just part of his morning routine.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a personal headcanon of mine that Roman is autistic, also that Patton can't cook. I do plan to make more for this little universe so look out for that, if there's anything particular you would like to see then comment and I'll see what I can do. Until then see you guys later, bye!


End file.
